


Ironic

by Roachbugg, TyJaxReaper



Series: OC Collabs [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff and Crack, High School, Hunter-Werewolf Interactions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/TyJaxReaper
Summary: “Yeah, no problem. Lucus,” he held out his hand, his other hitching his bag up further over his shoulder.“Alex, Alex Argent,” he replied, shaking the offered hand firmly. “Argent?” Lucus tried not to turn pale.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A random-ass collab piece between Roachbugg 'n me again. :) Hope ya'll enjoy the fun.
> 
> This was less of a collab and more of Kay hijacking my new O/C and shoving Lucus at him. -Roachbugg

 

**Lucus                          Alex**

Lucus strode through the threshold of the class, leading into the hallway with his usual swagger and grace. He could see a few girls turn his way, smirking and flipping their hair to try and get his attention. Totally wasn’t gonna happen, they knew he was gay.

He’d been about to turn the corner when he only then caught the scent and presence of another, stopping right before they ran into each other, though the guy didn’t.

“ _Oomph_ ,” Alex looked up, turning scarlet. He briefly forgot how to make English words, other than _dayum_! Hello gorgeous-, - _apologize idiot!_ “Uh, sorry man,”

“Hey, no proble-...,” new guy? He never saw this guy around, so yeah. Made sense, unless he was one of the weird guys that hate coming out to civilize. “Yeah, no problem. Lucus,” he held out his hand, his other hitching his bag up further over his shoulder.

“Alex, Alex Argent,” he replied, shaking the offered hand firmly. He was old fashioned, a gentleman's introduction. This guy just became _waaaayyy_ hotter.

“Argent?” Lucus tried not to turn pale. The name, Argent. Hunter’s. This… admittedly gorgeous guy was a hunter. A fuckin’ hunter. He was.. He was overly tempted to… to see if he could get any kind of reaction out of him. The Argent’s and Hale’s used to have a pack, or that was what his mother told him. “There was a family of Argent’s here before. Was that you?”

“Uh yeah, like ten years ago. Dad just moved us back. Have we met before?” How'd this guy know his family? His dad had been a big thing in the community back then, sold guns to the local police or something like that. Did their parents know each other?

“I’m not too sure if we’ve met. D’you know the name Hale?” he asked suspiciously, though keeping the smile on his face. He wanted to trigger something, wanting to know if he knew. The Hale and Argent. This was that Kate bitch and Derek all over again, seriously… without the relationship and sex and stupid underage shit.

“Hale?” He asked incredulously. He knew that name. “As in that family that was hit by that terrible fire about a decade ago? Bout the time my dad moved us out. He was really upset about that. Kinda something that sticks in your head you know?” If this guy was a Hale, he was tempted to hug him. Probably not a good idea, but he felt bad for anyone who lost their family like that, he couldn't even imagine.

“Yeah, not really a fan of being reminded about that. You know, the experience being pretty traumatic and PTSD inducing… but yeah, the very same Hale,” he admitted, clearing his throat right after. He bit the inside of his lip, keeping the crappy thoughts at bay, but he at least knew that this guy was the very same Argent as the ones from ten years ago.  

“I'm so sorry,” he really was, he didn't mean to trigger the poor guy. So he decided to attempt to distract him the only way he could think of. “Glad you survived though, helluva boost to the local gene pool.” He was good at flirting, the guy was gorgeous and maybe a few compliments to his ego would distract him from the dark memories. _Probably not, but worth a shot._

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were hitting on me, Argent,” he smirked, the corner drawing a bit higher on one side. “One helluva first impression,” Lucus tilted his head a little, eyeing him up and down slowly, almost too alluring for the guy to miss it.

“I'm definitely hitting on you. Not sure I'm comfortable with you looking at me like your next meal though,” _I so am totally lying. Eat me up, big guy._

“Don’t have to worry, I’m gentle,” he shrugged a shoulder. “I don’t just tear up my food like some animal… Unless I’m that hungry,” he flicked a brow.

“Maybe i like it rough” he purred, winking at the other guy with his own smirk coming into play.

“Then all you need to do is ask,” he let his lips part with his smirk, a definite trademark of Derek’s. He was scarily more like him than any other sibling, even Cora and they were way closer than the others.

“Buy me dinner first and then we'll talk” he shot back, not missing a beat and then finally sliding past the guy with more contact that necessary. He turned and headed to class with more sway in his hips than was needed. _Hey I've got a nice ass, may as well flaunt it._  

Lucus would easily admit to himself that he liked what he saw when he turned side long and watched him walk away. “I don’t like you leaving, but I definitely like watching you walk away,” he… he didn’t mean to actually say it that loud, but he was… maybe thinking it was a good start to something he guess. Yeah, totally a Derek and Kate thing…

Alex turned and smirked at him, the flirtatious little bastard. “My eyes are up here, Lucus,” he joked, pointing at his eyes before turning back around and heading to class. He passed Allison at that moment, who quirked a brow at him. He just shrugged at his twin sister and indicted the hot guy he'd shamelessly flirted with, a subtle tilt of his head. “Looks like we both found a man crush, Alley Cat.” He grinned and high-fived her dramatically.

**Author's Note:**

> What d'you think? Enjoy? Let us know!! :D


End file.
